


Scent Me

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Omega Eileen Leahy, Parent Sam Winchester, Past Character Death, Past Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Pregnancy, Single Parent Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: “Jack!” he yelled. “Cas, Sam, kids! Everyone!” His voice was overly excited and you couldn’t help but giggle. “Come here right now! Quick! We go news!”





	Scent Me

You leant on the door frame as you watched Dean dancing, imitating the characters from the film you’ve watched many times before with your pair of niece and nephew, snapping a picture before recording it with your phone.

“I know it’s a lot: the hair, the bod!” he sang smugly as the kids just hummed with him. “ When you’re staring at a demi-god.”

You chuckled. Dean was probably the favourite uncle of John and Mary but it’s not like they had many options. Sure, there were Castiel, Gabriel and Jack, but while the two angels were very present and the latter was their close friend, your mate cared for them like he had cared for Sam himself and would care for his own children, and if that included learning the song and the whole performance to make them happy, he wouldn’t protest.

“Y/N,” Jack stopped by your side. “He’s dancing.”

“Yes,” you giggled. “And I’m going to keep this scene on my phone forever.”

Dean would for sure be a great parent the day you had children and, even though he never pressured you, you knew he really wanted his own pups to spoil.

“And thank you!” you mate finished with a huge grin on his face, probably from managing to sing and dance the whole song and still have breath left, and you whistled loudly, clapping as well.

He rolled his green eyes to you but the kids didn’t mind, smiling and running to hug your legs, climbing you lap when you sat on the couch.

“Aunt Y/N!”

You’d never seem Sam as happy as the day he and Eileen announced they were expecting the twins, and then the first time he held them in his arms. They’d brought happiness to your small family and the bunker you called home. Now, after her death, they were his greatest joy.

“Have you told uncle Dean about his surprise yet?” John asked in a loud whisper.

“Not yet,” you reached out, caressing his hands. “Go with uncle Jack now, I’m gonna tell him.”

As if you’d just said something magic, the two ran to Jack and out of the room, leaving you with your Alpha, who looked very confused.

“What surprise?” Dean fixed his shirt. “Are you okay?”

“Sit down,” you smiled, waiting for him to comply before sitting on his lap with your legs spread, straddling him.

Instantly, he moved his hands to your waist, holding you and smiling softly.

“Scent me,” you whispered.

He frowned, but moved forward, putting his hand on the space between your neck and your shoulder and inhaling deeply, making the Omega in you melt as he held you a bit tighter.

“You’re different,” he accused. “ _Omega._ ”

You waited as Dean slowly tried to figure out what was wrong with you but it didn’t seem to go anywhere, so you took his hand in yours, laying it on your lowers stomach.

His green eyes widened.

“Really?” he opened a smile and you nodded.

Surprising you, Dean pulled you closer and pecked on your lips several times.

“Jack!” he yelled. “Cas, Sam, kids! Everyone!” His voice was overly excited and you couldn’t help but giggle. “Come here right now! Quick! We go news!”


End file.
